


Indulgence

by Dickbutt



Series: Dickbutt Writes Again [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Other, aggressive cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickbutt/pseuds/Dickbutt
Summary: You have things to do with your day, but your bed partner has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original request: How about McCree + aggressive cuddling?
> 
> Originally posted at: [Dickbutt Writes Again](http://dickbutt-writes-again.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Sunlight streamed weakly through the closed blinds of the room, but just precise enough to strike you directly in the eyes, which caused you to flinch underneath the covers and groan. Once your vision had recovered, you chanced a look at the clock beside the bed, and saw the numbers reading much later than you had anticipated. It didn’t instill any form of panic in you, but you did feel disappointed, knowing you had already put off getting up twice already.

You languished in the blankets for a moment longer. You wished you could remain in bed – and a certain bed partner made it awfully tempting to just give in – but there were things to do. Mission reports to complete, training schedules to oversee, equipment to maintain. You’d indulged yourself for long enough, and it was time to get a (late) start to the day. You made to climb out of the bed, even got so far as to fling off the covers.

And then a cool metallic arm slung around your waist and you faltered.

McCree buried his head in your side, nuzzling his bearded face against your skin. You pushed at the man, but his grip was relentless, and he slung the other arm around you, dragging you backwards.

“Mmmmm, c’mon darl’, don’t go leavin’ me jus’ yet, m’just now gettin’ comfortable again.”

His accent was thicker with the weight of sleep and you fought back a fond smile, attempting to extricate yourself from the cowboy’s grabby hands. It proved more difficult than anticipated; you thought that being half-asleep would make him less coordinated, but he seemed determined to maintain a vice-like grip on your person. The line between endearing and obnoxious slowly began to blur. You shoved at his face and he snorted out an indignant sound in return.

“Come _on_ I gotta get up, let go-“

You yelped when you were pulled back into his chest, and his other arm came into play, squeezing you to his body. You exhaled loudly, prone in his arms as he mashed his face into your neck, seemingly content. You loved this man – you really did – but he was trying your patience. You relaxed in his grip, to test the waters, but any move away from him had his arms tightening around you. You turned your head to look at him, instantly irritated by the smug, pleased look on his bearded face.

Out of options, and out of patience, you dug your heel into McCree’s shin, and he immediately let you go.

“ _OW,_ shit, darlin’, don’t have to be gettin’ nasty, just want a lil’ love from ya.”

You rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, leveling him with an unimpressed gaze.

“Yes well, I’d _love_ to be able to get up now.” You stretched, arms over your head, pleased to finally be let loose. “But by all means, you can stay.”

The man sulked, leaning back into the pillows with an arm held toward you.

“Can’t I at least get a kiss before ya go?”

You eyed him carefully, weighing your options against his intent. It could’ve very well been a trap; actually, it probably _was_ a trap, and he was using your weakness for his stupid puppy face against you. He looked at you imploringly, arms opened in a questioning gesture as you continued to hesitate. You rolled your eyes upward, shaking your head, and moved toward him.

“ _One_ kiss.”

He gave you another smug grin and you realized too late that you’d dug yourself another hole.

“S’all I’m askin’, darlin’.”

He didn’t try to grab for you when you leaned in to kiss him, simply remained reclined comfortably, which should have immediately set off alarms in your head. You indulged him with a long one, half of genuine affection and half because he would be a baby about it otherwise. But when you went to pull back, you felt his hand hovering over your shoulder, sending your hair standing on end. Your lips pulled into a straight line.

“…Jesse.”

He gave no verbal warning. Given your advantage of positioning, you should have been able to out-maneuver him, but he had caught you off guard, and threw his weight over you to pin you to the bed. You struggled against him just as he went for your ticklish spots, doubling down with a barrage of kisses to your face. His enjoyment, to your internal dismay, was infectious, and you soon found yourself laughing, even as you tried to wriggle out from underneath him.

“Stop, stop, _stooopp-!”_

With a yelp, you went over the side of the bed, your body striking the ground with a loud _thud._ McCree scrambled to a sitting position, initially concerned that he’d gone too far and hurt you, but only started laughing when he saw you laying on your back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Oh shit, babe, ya alright?”

Your arm shot up over the side of the bed to grab a pillow, which you immediately whipped in his direction.  McCree only laughed louder at this, only attempting to stem it once you crawled back onto the bed, hand snarled into the fabric of another pillow. It came to a complete stop at the impassive expression on your face.

“You want me to stay in bed? Be careful what you wish for.”

You silenced his nervous chuckle with a pillow to the face.


End file.
